Happy Birthday AU
by FloatyBabyBison
Summary: I wrote this story for a friend's birthday. It's a small story of modern Kainora and it's Jinora's Birthday.


~Author's note: I do not own the Legend of Korra or any of its characters.~

~I made this fic for a friend of mine's birthday :)~

Jinora fell back on the cool grass with a sigh as the events of her latest family dinner played back through her mind. She let her arm come up and shield the sun from her eyes while she tuned out the noise of the students playing frisbee across the green. These dinners were getting more and more draining. The most of it was taken out of her thanks to her overprotective father, Tenzin. He had been rude to the waiter that smiled at Jinora when he learned that it was her birthday. The smile wasn't flirty, it was kind and for celebration, but Tenzin did not see it that way. The waiter didn't deserve it and it was completely embarrassing. At the end of the meal he wouldn't even leave a tip so Jinora went back and left a generous one on the table.

Pema wasn't much better, with her constant prodding of her new life as a college student. When it started out it wasn't bothersome, then she asked about boys.

Her mind immediately jumped to a certain troublemaker with a big smile, but Jinora hid it well and neither Pema or Tenzin pressed any further. She smiled now, in the warm sun, thinking about their first encounter.

…

"Jinora! Where are you?!" Korra's voice boomed across the crowd. Jinora ducked her head as Korra scanned the faces again in hopes to find her shy freshman roommate. She couldn't believe she had been dragged out here in the first place. Jinora had been reading a new book (one recommended from the school librarian) when Korra had burst into their shared dorm room. The bursting wasn't new, Korra did it everywhere she went and it was quick to get used to. "You're coming with me," she beamed and Jinora hadn't any time to put bookmark her place in the book let alone protest as Korra slung Jinora over her shoulder.

"Korra! NO! Where are we going?!" "To have a good time at the Move In FairDay, they have door prizes and free food. Most importantly to have you meet some new people, we've been here three days and you haven't even made one new friend!" Jinora huffed as she thought about mentioning the librarian but it would probably only make Korra more determined. "At least put me down," Jinora said with still slight annoyance. Korra did as she was told and smiled as Jinora fixed her clothes and began walking toward the event.

The sound of music and laughter finally caught up to Jinora's ears as they ventured nearer. The Fair Day was held on the campus green in front of the university's bell tower and it was packed. Last night had been the final move in day so everyone was already unpacked and nothing better to do than to come and get some free stuff. The place was filled with different food stands and games where you could win tickets to put in a drawing for stuff like school supplies, movie passes, snacks, cleaning supplies, and even a mini fridge.

Korra immediately spotted some people she knew and dragged Jinora to them in hopes that they would hit it off and the girl could finally get out of her room (and not just to the library). They had seen nice but not the type of people Jinora could see being friends with. A few awkward silences and Jinora snuck out with an excuse to grab some water melon. Korra quickly found out and that's where Jinora decided she couldn't outrun the woman and hide quickly found an empty booth that would be perfect to hide in and ducked in just as Korra was heading in her direction.

"AH!" two freshman exclaimed as their heads painfully collided in their shared attempts to hide in the abandoned booth. Jinora rubbed her forehead and groaned before opening her eyes in anticipation to verbally teach this guy some manners; however, the only thing she could get out was an "oh" of surprise. The boy had apparently thought the same thing as his frown quickly turned into a similar expression as his eyes met Jinora's face. The two stared at each other for a few more awkward seconds before apologies began to pour out of the pair. Their words kept mixing up in the small space between them and blushes bloomed on both their cheeks. They were both saved from the exchange when they heard fast walking and Jinora tensed up and went quiet at the recognition of Korra's stride. The boy noticed this and stopped talking and listened as Korra called out Jinora's name. He smiled and Jinora felt her face warm up even more than it already was but didn't say anything until it was safe.

She took the time to explore this boy who was now trapped with her. The smile he sported was still present on his face and she couldn't help but stare. He had a nice smile that was open and she could tell it was one that was used often but always genuine. The next thing she noticed was his eyes. They seemed to catch all the light and reflect back, they were like crystals. Their color was emerald and the real gems had nothing in the way his eyes seemed to shine. Next was his tousled black hair and the shaved sides of his head that gave him a look that Jinora never thought she could be attracted to. She didn't know his name but she knew she would remember his face.

The boy also openly admired Jinora, however oblivious to this she was. His focus went straight to her eyes as they lazyily drifted across his own face. He didn't let this deter him and he knew he would never see another pair as alive as hers was. They were a warm brown that melted and burned and crackled like a family fire after a long snowy cold day. She blinked and he watched as her long eyelashes flicked and hide those eyes from his view. Her bangs hung down on one side of her oval face and he followed the curve of them framing her cheeks. The color of her hair was darker than that of her eyes but he guessed they were just as soft. Finally his eyes drifted to her pink lips as a small smile tugged on them and he caught a flash of teeth.

"Ahem," was annoyingly inserted between the two's curious gazes and yanked them both apart. Both of them shot up and stood in front of an irritated looking upperclassman. Jinora noticed the way the boy's expression changed and he smirked, rubbed the back of his neck, and looked away from the man's stare.  
>"So this is where you hide,huh? Now tell me where is my scarf, Kai?" Jinora watched the two before the angry many turned toward her. She immediately leaned back from his intimidating golden fire eyes. "Is this your accomplice? Can't be okay with just stealing, you have to drag someone else into it as well?" He was still scolding the boy but his voice was being thrown at Jinora.<p>

Kai's face contorted in anger at the fact his roommate would yell at Jinora. "Mako, it's not like that. Lay off her. You're scarf is underneath your bed in the shoebox where you keep all the pictures of you and that chick with the ponytail." Mako's face got red as he shot a burning glare at Kai before stalking away. Kai let out a relieved sigh and rubbed the back of his neck before turning to Jinora. "Sorry about him, he's always uptight and he needs to loosen up. I'm Kai by the way," he extends his hand as his last words drip from his mouth and get quieter toward the end.

She snapped out of her daze and smiled warmly at Kai while reaching out her own hand, "Jinora." Before their hands clasped together they both jumped at the sound of Korra's loud whistle. "Jinora, I came to yell at ya but I can see now that you already made a _nice friend _over here." Korra's suggestive tone made the pair blush deeply and she dragged her way before Jinora could sputter out a response.

"Wait!" Jinora exclaimed as she was dragged away from Kai. He too wore a desperate and surprised expression and he quickly yelled out to her.

"I'll find you next week and we can talk more!" The words carried themselves to Jinora across the crowd and his hands cupped the sides of his mouth. She smiled and waved at Kai because the look on his face said the same thing she was thinking: _This is not over. I will see you again because I know something amazing is happening right now._

…

She laughed, it was too strange. She was forced outside to make friends and wanted to make none, but left that night with something more than a friend. Her smile grew as she remembered all the things about him from that short, fast encounter.

"HEY!" Jinora shot up right when she heard it. It was him and her smile vanished from her face, being replaced by suicidal butterflies in her stomach. He waved frantically and she couldn't help but wave back. Kai began to walk toward her with a giant grin plastered on his smooth skin. Jinora stood up and did the same, the two never breaking eye contact, their smiles growing wider while the distance between them grew shorter. "Hello, Kai," Jinora greeted when they were only a few feet away. They were almost there. Then she saw the frisbee coming at her just before it connected with her forehead.

She groaned from the pain and she fell down on her knees. Kai quickly came to her side and couldn't help but laugh. Jinora was upset to say the least but the fact that he was touching her arms lessened the hurt. "Why are you laughing," she questioned while still clutching her bruising forehead. "I was just thinking," he got out between laughs "if this is gonna happen every time we find each other we'll have to wear helmets!" She burst out giggling before they were both lying on the grass near to tears from laughing so hard.

When the laughter began to subside, Jinora picked herself up and smiled warmly at Kai.

_This was a great birthday._


End file.
